Halcyon Knights
Halcyon Knights - A secret organization of Force Users. History The Knights are the brainchild of Maltorus Valen. His intent is to create a group of Force Users similar to the Jedi who serve to spread peace and justice throughout the Galaxy. Units There are several units within the Knights. Some of these units come with Hereditary titles. These are listed. Chevalier These are honorary knights. Mundanes who carry the honor of the title and service to the Halcyon Order. Roles may vary as can actual authority. Though honor and respect is given to each since it requires a large feat or level of fealty to be granted this title. With this honor comes the hereditary title of Duke or Duchess. Page Pages are the lowest ranking of the Order. They are initiates and in the initial stages of their training. Their tasks are rudimentary and usually dirty. Squire Squires are those that have begun their official training and serve a Knight or Lord directly. This affiliation is loose and the student may glean knowledge from any of those above them. Squires may give orders to Pages but their orders can be ignored if an order form a Knight or Lord supersedes. Knight Knights are the lifeblood of the Halcyon Order. They are the soldiers in it's army. Knights are the lowest ranked of the Order that can train others. Though this training is supervised by the Lord of the Order. Knights will generally receive special missions and tasks from the sitting Lord. Upon reaching Knighthood, the Knight is titled and addresses as Sir. Though the official hereditary title is Count. Lord The ruler of the Order. The general, admiral, sage, and teacher of those beneath them. The final say in all matters pertaining to the operation of the Knights. Uniforms All members of the Halcyon Order wear black light armor with yellow piping along the seams. On the left breast each member wears their rank insignia. Ranks Chevalier Indicated by no rank insignia. Page A single yellow right to left slash Squire Two slashes forming a point. Knight Three slashes forming a triangle. Lord of the Order Four slashes. The Triangle and an underlying slash. Tenants Commitment Focus and determination are the backbone of the Knight's first tenant. An unwavering commitment to the protection of Order and Peace. A sober understanding that despite the desire to preserve all life whenever possible, there are times when the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the One. The Halcyon Knight's commitment is broken into several categories. Life - The knight seeks to preserve life as life creates the Force. Peace - The knight seeks to maintain order and to fight chaos even if it means his death in the process. The Halcyon Order - The knight seek the preservation of the Order and it's ways. This is done through training the next generation of Knights and ensuring their safety during the Page and Squire process. Responsibility A Knight of the Halcyon Order has a responsibility to the Galaxy at large. Her duty is to ensure the safety of innocents and the weak. A responsibility to maintain order and to fight chaos. A responsibility to aid those in distress and provide wisdom when possible. A responsibility to pass on what they learn to other, future Knights of the Order. Discipline Finally a Knight must be disciplined. He must focus his energies and forgo material possession for they breed jealousy and envy which furthers chaos. A knight must constantly be in training. Even when it is deemed that he is ready to train himself. Conditioning is vital to the strength of one of the Order. If he becomes lax he threatens to dishonor the Order and to allow chaos to breed.